Not A Usual Interrogation
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Ezra gets captured by Kallus and undergoes a very intensive interrogation. Yaoi WRN: Bondage, Rpe. For diverse stories, check me out on Ao3.


**Not a Usual Interrogation**

 _A request from Dark Serpent Cat_

 _Ezra is captured and tortured for information, though things take a weird turn for him as he discovers something new about himself. Yaoi_

 _Warn: Bondage, sexual torture( including Rape)_

Ezra sat in a metal chair in a barley lit room, with one swinging light up above his head and a large table in front of him. Ezra has been waiting in the room for a while since he was captured but he wasn't going to tell anyone anything.

Finally, the door opened and Kallus walked inside, holding his hands behind his back.

"Ezra Brigder...I have been waiting for this day...any heroic words before I start probing you for questions?"

"Do you're worst. I won't talk."

"I love it when they say that. Bring it in." Kallus shouted off to the side, Ezra became nervously curious as he leaned to the side, trying to see what was coming his way. "I had this set designed just for you."

Ezra glared back at Kallus, sitting up straight. Soon a large tray on wheels entered the room, on it was the strangest assortment of weapons Ezra has ever seen. However, he did recognize that a few were a bit phallic shaped.

The tray was put to the side of the room, and a few troopers stood by it at attention.

"Uhhh...what are those things?.." Ezra said in complete bafflement as he stared at the strange instruments that spelled out his doom.

"Oh just whips.. straps.. binds.. rope... and a few...fun toys~ that you will hate to love and love to hate."

"...it won't matter...I won't give in."

"Maybe not now but it's only a matter of time. Tie him to the table." Ezra was rushed and put on the table, his arms and legs were tied to legs of the table. He was in the center, his body almost the size of the table but not quite, there were leather straps binding his limbs.

Ezra struggled to move his limbs but they tightly restricted, Kallus looked down at him with a smug smirk on his face. Ezra protested aggressively but he was soon introduced to a ball gag. The plastic ball forced his mouth open and the straps that went around his head kept it there.

Ezra still protested but they were muffled and not very clear.

"I knew this would be a good look for you, rebel." Kallus pulled out a knife and touched Ezra's cheek then had it trail down to Ezra's waist.

Ezra squirmed and continued to glare though his eyes went wide when Kallus started cutting open his shirt, next were the sleeves and finally the pants' legs.

Kallus mused over his handy work, after he put the knife away, he soon began ripping away at Ezra's rags. Ezra protested loudly and squirmed as hard as he could but he was soon exposed to Kallus; only having his underwear on.

"There much better. Now, how to start?.." Kallus turned walking to the tray, taking his time as he observed his tools. Kallus took a blind and a small vibrator. The vibrator was small and pink, having a wireless connection to its remote.

Kallus handed the remote to a trooper and he put the vibe to the rebel's lean form. Ezra's eyes were soon covered by the other trooper and he jolted when he felt the vibrator against his chest.

He moved involuntary when he felt the vibrations move to his nipples, spending a few moments there before going to the other one. Kallus took a great delight in watching the rebel squirm about.

"Are you enjoying this?" Kallus taunted and got a angered sound from Ezra. "I think you are and if you're not, I know it's only a matter of time before your body betrays you." As he said the last line, Kallus slid the vibrator down Ezra's body, stopping at the clothed bulge.

Ezra squirmed more than ever as he felt the vibrations in such a sensitive and untouched area. His head moved from side to side as he tries to break free; his hip made similar movements but to no avail.

Ezra's eyes widen and he arched his back when his bulge was suddenly cupped. The vibrator sent waves into his delicate parts, particularly his balls.

Kallus watched with a smirk as Ezra's body jerked and tried to escape once more. "Think I should increase the power Ezra? Hm?"

Ezra's screams were muffled as he felt the vibrator's vibrations become stronger. He could feel his package moving slightly because of it, it was all so unknown to him and a bit much.

Ezra couldn't breathe as Kallus glided his hand to the hem of his underwear, then slipped his hands inside. Kallus watched Ezra fight against the bindings to no avail but also saw the movements he did to increase his own pleasure, like thrusts into his hand.

"Do you like this Ezra?" Kallus said turning his gaze from Ezra's crotch to his face. Ezra shook his head rapidly as his legs trembled, curling and uncurling his toes. "Really? You seem like you're enjoying yourself."

Ezra continued to shake his head, he didn't want to agree or believe that he was because Kallus was the enemy and he couldn't be right.

Kallus slipped his hand out of Ezra's undergarment, which had a larger bulge in them than before. Kallus walked over to the tray of toys and looked carefully over which to use next. Kallus did take some time just to listen to the sounds Ezra made as his balls endured the vibrations.

After choosing, Kallus walked back to Ezra and gave a demand to his troops. One troop loosened the bind on one of Ezra's legs and the other tested how mobile it was.

When the troops return to their positions, Kallus approached Ezra and gripped the bulge. Kallus the pulled out out his knife and slashed the fabric. Ezra's private area was kissed by the air then grasped by a strong hand. The vibrator was turned off by one of the troops, since it fell on the metal table and the sounds it would have made would be very mood killing.

"Aren't you a bit too excited? We haven't even got into the really fun stuff." Kallus taunted as he gripped the harden member.

Ezra bucked his hips, wanting to get the hand off but ended up causing himself more pleasure. "Someone's eager." Kallus's taunt struck a nerve and Ezra tried fighting the binds once more, however it was no use.

Kallus strokes Erza's throbbing member, making the prisoner moan through his gag. Kallus watched Ezra watch him, with a weakened glare. "You've never experienced this have you?"

Ezra's head turned to the side then he arched his back, finding this part much more enjoyable. "Not surprising, try not to get overwhelmed too quickly." Ezra's mouth relaxed, his bite on the gag had loosened and he was tempted to just close his eyes, even if they were still covered.

Ezra lifted his head again when he felt the pleasure stop. Kallus left the organ for the small vibe which was soon pressed against Ezra's hole. Ezra's eyes widened and he started struggling again, his leg was moved exposing his most private area.

The vibrator was turned on again and Ezra screamed in the gag, arching his back higher. Ezra struggled but his most mobile leg was tightly held. The vibe circled his hole and often pressed against the center, making Ezra struggle more and his screams grow louder.

Ezra didn't suffer under the vibe for as long as he had expected, as it was replaced by a larger and longer object, Kallus's finger. Ezra twitched as the finger pushed inside him, turning and slowly thrusting.

Ezra's knee pressed against his own stomach, giving Kallus more room. Ezra whined though the gag before an another finger was shoved in. Ezra's arched his back and fought harder than before, his body trembling but not only did he fail but he had his first release.

Ezra grunted as he jerked his hips, feeling a surge of pleasure before warm liquid fell upon him. Ezra panted, he felt exhausted even as the fingers started to come out then thrusts back in. Ezra grunted at the new movements, unable to muster up enough energy to fight.

The fingers were replaced by a larger object, that pushed against his hole, larger than he was prepared for. Ezra bit down on the gag, feeling his jaw hurt from it while the object slowly forced its way inside him. The object had bumps on, all of which Ezra could feel as it penetrated him.

When all of it was inside him, Ezra found himself trying to push it out with his lower muscles. When he felt it inch out of him, he took a breather, his hole was already sore just from that thing being inside him and this extra work wasn't doing it any favors. It took a while and he had some help from Kallus, the large dildo came out of him.

"Oh Ezra, did you drop something?" Kallus taunted, Ezra tried to beg but it was muffled and slurred, only coming out in utter nonsense. "Oh don't worry I'll give it back to you."

Ezra shook his head in desperation, it was so large and his hole was so sore. Ezra screamed as he was refilled with the object, it having a much easier entrance. "There you go. How does that feel?"

Ezra groaned as he gave up on trying to push it out again, he turned his head to the side. The worst part was that he didn't entirely hate it, it's was extremely painful but he didn't completely hate it. Ezra found himself free of the ball gag and the large dildo pulled out by a few inches.

"How do you feel Ezra?" Kallus asked before shoving the dildo all the way inside.

"Ah! Kallus please!"

"Answer me boy." Kallus said sternly.

"Pain...just pain.."

"Not what do you feel, How do you feel."

"...I-I don't know.."

"..do you hate this?"

"...y-yes?..." Kallus raise an eyebrow, not even believing that Ezra was convinced by that answer.

"Do you like this?" Kallus asked thrusting the dildo into his prisoner.

"...y-yes..." Ezra said in the same tone as before.

"Hmm, do you want me to stop?"

"...y-yes..."

"...do you want me to not stop?"

"...y-yes..."

"Does this feel good?"

"...n-no.." Ezra choked out but sounded much more sure of himself.

"But you like it?"

"Yes." Ezra said almost immediately, in complete honesty.

"I can see why you'd be confused. And I'm glad you turned out more interesting than I thought."

Kallus pulled out the dildo and went to get a similarly sized open, able to fit it all the way inside the sexually confused rebel.

Ezra have a shocked moan when the object vibrated inside him, then it started to move in a circular motion. Ezra screamed as he was caught off guard, his leg was released and it went back a more comfortable spot, next to his other.

Ezra squirmed as jolted as the vibrating movement barraged his system. However, when a moan left his lips, he arched his back and curled his toes; finally finding the pleasure. Ezra started moaning and bending his one mobilized leg.

"How do you like this? A lot I'm guessing."

"Ah yeah it feels good."

"Better than the pain?"

"...I don't know...it's too..different.."

"You're definitely a curious one. Shall we continue?"

"Please..uh wait I uh...didn't mean that.."

"Mhm." Kallus said gripping the dildo's handle and started thrusting the sex toy in and out of Ezra, who moaned lowly.

"Kallus I'm begging you! Ah uh oh God." Ezra's head entry from side to side as he arched his back. Eventually Kallus completely removed the object, having a trooper take it while another loosen Ezra's binds.

Ezra is soon freed for the binds but only to be bent over the table. Ezra's body was pressed against the com metal with his legs spread and his delicate dangling between them. Ezra's hands were tied together and he was blind folded.

"Present yourself to me Ezra." Kallus said as he took Ezra's hips in his hands and pulled them back. Then he pushed down on Ezra's back, so his butt was the highest part of his body.

Ezra took deep breathes as he stayed in that position, waiting for the next contradicting feeling. Ezra jumped when he felt a strong leathery object strike his backside.

"Ow! What was that!?" Ezra said lowering himself.

"Keep it up Ezra, we're just getting started. You'll probably like this though." Kallus said before striking Ezra's other cheek, leaving a red outline of the leather paddle. Ezra screamed out at each swat, it was one after the other; only having a few seconds before another strike.

The room was filled with Ezra's screams and grunts from those who took turns swatting the reddened cheeks.

Ezra's cheeks were a bright red, his legs were trembling and weak. His hips were always put back in place if they sank too low. The trooper who had the last five minutes with him stepped back as his superior stepped forward.

Kallus's hand went between Ezra's body and the metal table, touching his hardened member. The throbbing cock was adjusted so it was pointed downward; letting anyone behind him see it.

The organ was leaking profusely though Ezra himself was whimpering. Kallus stroked the organ then ran the leather paddle over it. "Did you like that Ezra?"

"K-kinda.."

"Good, now do you want to continue? There are even better treats waiting for you."

"..."

"Would you like that? To be dominated by me and my lackies, which is what we've been doing, if you were confused."

"Maybe...just a little..."

" well in order to continue I want to know who you're traveling with, their names and what they do. Starting of course with yourself."

"I thought...don't you already...is that all?"

"For now."

"O-ok...I'm Ezra Brigder...a padawan...my master is Kanan Jaruis who is a Jedi. Hera is the pilot of the ship, she and Kanan have history...then there's sainen and Zeb who don't really have any specific jobs aside from just basic jobs that Hara or Kanan gives us.."

"Good boy, I believe you deserve a treat." Kallus's hand left to Ezra's organ in order to free his own. Ezra moaned as Kallus easily slipped his organ inside him, he clawed at the table as Kallus drew back. He let out a short moan as the general trusted into him. "How do you like it padawan?"

Ezra only moaned as a response, bringing a smile to Kallus's face. Ezra's body shook with each thrust, he found himself leaking and wanting more. Kallus held onto Ezra's hips as he rewarded him, driving his organ as deep and as quick as he could.

Now Ezra's moans filled the room, he shamelessly let his voice fly out of his mouth. Though it was filled with begs when Kallus pulled out and stayed out for a few seconds.

"If you want more, you're going to have to tell me something I don't know, like a source you have or a the exact number of your ship. Trivial thing really."

Ezra panted trying to think but it was interrupted by Kallus thrusting back inside him, reminding him of the pleasure awaiting him. Kallus gave the lad a few quick thrusts before pulling out.

In a mix of moans Ezra let loose a string of numbers that may or may not have the serial number of the Ghost. Regardless, it pleased Kallus and it was written down by a trooper.

Ezra was rewarded with Kallus's release and being introduced to a brand new member. Ezra moaned out as the trooper was anything but gentle, holding his waist and putting his own pleasure over Ezra's.

On Kallus's orders, Ezra was put on his back with his knees bent. The trooper held them apart as he drove himself inside. Ezra's pleasure was very audial, with moans, cries and other sounds.

Kallus questioned Ezra as the troopers took turns with him each time putting him in a different position than the last. Ezra tried to an answer as he found himself getting rammed over and over. He was constantly pumped with seed letting the next organ ranger him all the more easier.

After a few hours, having obtained a hefty sum of information, Kallus left the room with on of the troopers, having the others watching over the captive. Kallus went to put the information he has learned to good use; however, he grew incredibly anger when more than half of the information he had didn't pan out.

"That little- he lied very well I just won't be as nice as before. Father more men, we'll make Ezra sorry he was ever born." Kallus said as he walked back to the Captive.

"Yes sir!...positive side I'm gonna get laid again."-Trooper said as his boss left the room. with a hidden smile before he went to follow out his orders.

 **THE END.**


End file.
